


A Patient Teacher (And A Quick Learner)

by ClothesBeam



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strength Kink, feelings then porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Tifa has a few more things to teach Cloud about life on the ground floor. Fortunately he’s a quick study.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	A Patient Teacher (And A Quick Learner)

**Author's Note:**

> AU where all that shit doesn’t happen in one day. Also the 5 chapters thing is a guesstimation at best, but I thought I should try to put some kind of limit on my hornt

Tifa woke from her light sleep the moment she heard the door to the apartment next door close. Something metallic scraped over the floor, and she guessed it was the sword being put down. She sighed with relief.

There had been no quiet way for Jessie to disappear from the bar when there had been so few of them in there. And then the drinks had come to an end when Biggs and Wedge had started making noises about going home too. She could guess they were up to something, and could only assume they’d dragged Cloud into it when he hadn’t answered his door a few hours later.

Secure in the knowledge that he was back—likely unharmed—for the foreseeable future, Tifa had intended to just roll over and drift off again. But now her curiosity was eating at her. What had they all run off to do? Had anyone been hurt? Had Jessie tried to make yet another move?

… Had it been successful?

Tifa shook her head slightly, then made herself hop out of bed. There was no use lying there and worrying when she had a window of opportunity to find out for herself. She quickly got changed back into the outfit she normally wore to train. And tend the bar. And go on missions.

She sighed as her thoughts returned to the extensive wardrobe that had been burnt up in the fire. It was inconsequential compared to the other things she had lost that night, but it still stung. Not that any of it would have fit her anymore, but it was still going to be a long time before she had any level of disposable income that she could start replacing it with.

But she didn’t want to focus on all that right now. Something from her old life had finally returned to her in the form of a seemingly confused Cloud Strife, and she didn’t intend to let that go any time soon.

Tifa hesitated for a moment before picking up the pouch of stuff that wasn’t strictly battle equipment and attaching it to her belt. If he responded positively this time, she wanted to be prepared.

Tifa stepped outside, closing and locking her door behind her before knocking softly at Cloud’s. “Hey, are you still awake?” she whispered.

She frowned slightly when she didn’t hear him get out of bed or cross the room. Just as she was about to return to her own place, disappointed, the door handle twisted. She stepped back slightly as it opened a small way.

“Tifa?” he asked, sounding weary. She could see he’d already removed his armour and boots.

“Hey, can we talk for a minute?”

He obligingly opened the door a little wider and stepped aside. Tifa slid inside and he closed it behind her.

“You and the other three were up to something, huh?”

He took half a step back and looked worried for a moment. She guessed that reaction was to be expected after all the times she had dobbed him in to his mother when they were kids. But she wasn’t here to tell him off.

“You didn’t get hurt or anything, right?”

“Nothing I couldn’t heal myself,” he eventually admitted.

Tifa hummed disbelievingly as she slowly circled around him, looking him up and down. Cloud rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “Tifa…” He always managed to say so much with just one word.

“Well, if you’re sure,” she eventually said, patting his bicep.

He looked away sharply, bashful and maybe a little annoyed. “Don’t even joke. I’ve had Jessie up my ass all night,” he began, but trailed off when Tifa started to laugh.

“Oh my, so _that’s_ what you were up to, huh?”

He paused, seeming to rewind what he’d just said in his head. He brought a hand up to his forehead. “Not what I meant.” He turned away from her and put his hands on his hips.

“So what, you’re saying you feel the same way about me as you do her?” Tifa asked teasingly, lightly smacking her hands against his shoulder blades this time. She hoped the answer wasn’t yes.

He visibly hesitated, glancing back at her before quickly looking away again. “What do you think?”

“Well,” Tifa began slowly as she stepped further into the cramped room. “After everything, I’d like to think that isn’t the case.”

Cloud looked down at the floor, but he did drop his defensive posture. “What do you want from me?”

She guessed he hadn’t meant to sound so aggressive. But she couldn’t help but start slightly at the demand. She knew that she, personally, didn’t have anything to fear from him. But that didn’t necessarily apply to everyone else.

“I didn’t mean to… but seriously,” he amended, or at least tried to.

But Tifa was used to filling in the gaps. That much hadn’t changed. Still, Cloud could try filling in a few himself.

“I want,” Tifa began, then paused to think. There were plenty of things, but she’d have to distil it down to what was really important. “I want to know whether you’ll be sticking around beyond the next day. I want you to know that I care about you.”

His eyes widened and his hands returned to hips. “After what you said earlier today, I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere for a while,” he admitted. Tifa looked up at him, surprised by his openness. “And what makes you think I ever stopped caring?”

Tifa twisted her fingers together, and looked down. “It’s been so long without a single word of contact. Years,” she replied. “Learning to call this place home hasn’t been easy.”

He looked conflicted. And a little confused. As though he wanted to refute her point but didn’t have any evidence to drag up.

“I guess the time slips away,” he eventually replied. “I’m sorry if you felt like you were alone.”

That was it, wasn’t it? It was easy to take having friends, family, and a home for granted while they were there. Starting again from less than nothing had been the tough part. And it still was.

She turned away again as she tried to tell herself not to cry. This wasn’t what she had come here for. But maybe it was what she needed.

Tifa started when Cloud’s calloused hand lightly touched her bare shoulder. At her reaction he pulled away just as suddenly, but she turned around to wrap her arms around his middle, pressing her face into his chest.

“Tifa.” Both arms wrapped around her shoulders and his face rested against her head.

“Sorry,” she muttered before using his shirt to wipe at the corners of her eyes. Crying and time and never been enough to heal this one, and sometimes she doubted it ever would.

He made a soft sound, something that could have been amusement in other circumstances. “I do have tissues, you know.”

“I’m not crying,” she insisted.

“Mmhmm,” Cloud replied. Tifa let him guide her to take a seat on the bed. He grabbed the tissues off his bedside table and held the box out to her.

She sighed and took a few, trying to dry what had escaped so far. She glanced up when he sat down next to her, leaving a modest gap between them. She turned away a little, still feeling embarrassed about the waterworks. This was definitely not going according to plan.

His hand closed over her empty one, where it was still resting on the mattress. Tifa glanced back up at him, noticing his furrowed brow and concerned expression were far closer than she’d been expecting.

Tifa leaned closer too, and he didn’t back away. Maybe things were better than she’d thought.

But when she went in for the kiss, Cloud turned his head slightly so her mouth landed on his cheek. “Tifa.” The way he said her name was different every time, like a thousand words in one. Unfortunately all those words weren’t always so easy to guess.

Tifa tilted her head and gave him an imploring look. She wasn’t going to make the mistake of giving him an easy out again. If she was wasting her time, she’d rather know now.

He looked almost pained, but eventually he caved. “I’ve never… I don’t know what to do,” he admitted so softly that she almost missed it.

Tifa wasn’t sure why she was surprised to hear that. Clearly he was used to getting a lot of attention from women, but she’d never really seen him show even a mild interest in taking advantage of that.

“You mean… other stuff? Or kissing, too?” She mentally smacked herself at the wording. She wasn’t fifteen anymore. But Cloud seemed to get the idea.

“Both. All.”

Tifa couldn’t help but laugh a little. Cloud glanced up and gave her half a smile, but he still looked nervous.

“It’s really not that complicated,” she said softly. This time she gently took hold of his chin before leaning in again. He didn’t turn away, but he did keep his mouth shut.

Tifa tried to catch his bottom lip between hers, but he didn’t seem to get what she was going for. She ran her tongue along it instead, and this seemed to catch him by surprise enough to make his lips part. This time she had more success, and Cloud let out a small surprised groan.

One of his hands came to her bare waist. She let one of her own stroke up the inside of his thigh. Cloud shifted his head, and she opened her eyes to see he was looking down at it.

“Your turn,” she teased as she squeezed his leg. He tensed slightly in response.

His other hand came to rest against her cheek as he awkwardly tried to position himself at a good angle. Tifa smiled and tilted her own head in an attempt to help. He’d get used to it soon enough, she was sure.

When his mouth pressed against hers, she moved her hand over his crotch and was able to feel that he was well on his way. But she was soon distracted from that by what was going on with her mouth.

Tifa backed away just enough to part their mouths. Concerned blue-green eyes met hers and she smiled sheepishly.

“What’s wrong?”

Tifa let the fingers of her hand resting on his shoulder fall in rapid succession. She didn’t want to accuse him of trying to drown her, but…

She turned her attention to his cock like it was the first time she’d seen one, and started tugging at the button and zip of his pants. Fortunately he’d already gotten rid of the belts while getting ready for bed. She pulled the waistband of his pants and briefs out the way and tried to jam her hand down there.

“Tifa,” he said, entirely differently once again. Reproach, and maybe a hint of impatience. Clearly he wasn’t going to drop it that easily.

She pursed her lips for a moment. “It was a little… soggy.”

He sighed. “I told you—” he began, but Tifa cut him off when she yanked his pants and underwear down further, jostling him out of place to get them off over his butt at least part way.

He looked back up her, face a little pinker than before. She smiled at him as she took a proper hold of his dick. She liked the fact he found her strength desirable. She just had to remind him that she had it sometimes.

Both of his hands were gripping the bedcovers now. He glanced between her face and moving hand again before a small moan slipped out.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tifa said before looking down too. “I have bigger concerns right now.”

He seemed to pull himself together a little and sat up again. “That was terrible,” he muttered.

She just winked at him. She knew he was a little too good at taking himself seriously, but they didn’t need that kind of pressure right now.

Cloud worried his bottom lip. Tifa waited to see if he was going to share what was on his mind.

“So what, you want me to kiss you somewhere else instead?”

Tifa tried to hide her surprise at his willingness to joke back so easily. She hummed thoughtfully. “I mean, you always were better with your hands than your mouth.”

“Speak for yourself,” he muttered as he glanced down at where her hand was still moving up and down his dick.

“Is that a challenge?” she teased as she went to lean down even closer. But he headed her off before she could get too far.

Cloud’s mouth moved down the side of her neck and she gave a soft sigh of pleasure. She tensed low in her belly and leaned into him even further.

“Better?” he teased her lightly.

Tifa smiled. “I can think of a few other places...”

This time his eyes shone with amusement. “Show me?”

Tifa let out a little giggle as she reached for the bottom bands of her sports bras and pulled them off over her head. She felt her heavy breasts fall back into place, probably glad to be free. But it was so hard to do anything she wanted to when she didn’t keep them in place like that.

She dropped the garments on the floor as she looked up. If she had thought Cloud’s face was as red as it could get before, she’d been wrong. He was doing a bad job of pretending he wasn’t staring.

“What? You don’t need me to show you this one too, do you?” Tifa teased as she ran her hands over her tits, biting her lip when her fingertips passed over her nipples.

“Can if you want,” he murmured.

Tifa gave him a smile that was probably a little more wicked than she’d intended before grabbing hold of the front of his shirt and yanking it up. She wouldn’t have minded pausing to do a little staring of her own, but she knew she wouldn’t have the element of surprise on her side for long.

She closed her mouth over one of his nipples as her hand returned to his dick, which seemed to jump to attention this time. He quickly brought a hand to his mouth and bit into it as he moaned. Tifa doubted he’d wake their perpetually ill neighbour, but the walls were thin here.

“Tifa,” he whispered, but his hand wasn’t enough to muffle his tense desperation.

She bit her lip as she felt herself try to squeeze around something that wasn’t there. Maybe another time.

“I-I’m gonna,” Cloud added as he tried to thrust up into her hand.

“I can tell,” Tifa replied gently. “It’s ok.”

Her mouth returned to his chest, but she could feel the tension in his entire body now. When she felt his come on her hand she slowed her movements right down, eventually stopping when it was clear he had finished.

Cloud breathed heavily, eyes shining as he looked up at her from where he had fallen onto his back. Tifa squeezed his hip with her clean hand before drawing back. He watched her like a hawk as she picked up another tissue and cleaned her hand off with it. Suddenly she thought she knew why he’d allowed himself this particular homely comfort when he lived such a Spartan lifestyle otherwise.

But making fun of him for it now would just be mean.

She dropped the tissue and looked back when she felt the mattress shift. He pulled his bottoms right off so he could shuffle along on his knees, in her direction.

“What?” Tifa asked coyly.

For a moment she’d been worried he was going to call it a night there like the last idiot she had brought home with her. She dared to hope she wouldn’t be doing that again any time soon.

“We’re not done yet,” Cloud replied, sounding surer than he had all night.

He pressed up against her side, his hands resting on her waist and belly. She felt something in her stomach flutter slightly. One hand stroked her hip bone while the other moved up her body to cup one of her breasts.

Cloud’s thumb traced her nipple as he put a bit of space between them so he could bend down to use his mouth on the other. Tifa felt herself flush. She ran a hand through Cloud’s hair, encouraging him to come even closer.

Her eyes tracked the movement of his fingertips as they traced a line down her hip to the inside of her thigh, even though she couldn’t actually see very much of what was going on down there. His hand moved under her skirt and he hummed with interest as he felt the silky and lacy texture of her panties.

Normally she wore shorts underneath it, but she hadn’t exactly been headed into battle tonight. Tifa gasped as he pressed a line from her entrance to her clit, then back down again.

“How come you know that one?” Tifa teased.

She felt him smile against her. “I’m better with my hands, remember?”

“Then I won’t ask what you’ve been watching in your own time,” Tifa tried to tease, but that was difficult when she wanted to gasp every other breath.

She pressed back against his hand, and he pushed her panties to one side so he could pick up some of her slick on his fingers before focusing on touching her further up. Tifa brought her hands to her chest as she bent forward, whimpering with pleasure.

Cloud shifted so he was behind her and kneeling over her instead. This seemed to put him at a better angle to touch her clit and tits at the same time.

Tifa pressed her forehead into the mattress as his fingers lightly flicked over her clit and rolled one of her nipples. “D-don’t stop,” she whispered, not quite sure if it was a demand or plea.

He pressed his mouth behind her ear. “I’ve got you,” he assured softly.

Tifa felt her breath hitch as her legs tensed and squeezed together, trapping Cloud’s hand between them. She moaned as she felt herself shudder to completion. After a few moments of stillness she relaxed again and shifted one of her legs, letting Cloud go.

He moved them both carefully until they were lying on their sides. Tifa watched him flex his hand out a few times before it disappeared behind her. When it came to rest on her waist again, it was clean.

Tifa sighed quietly and enjoyed the moment. She knew she’d start feeling the cold again soon.

Cloud pressed his face closer to the back of her head for a moment. This time when he said it, it was soft and caring. Maybe even a little reverent.

“Tifa.”


End file.
